


You let me go

by Lizziada



Series: You let me go [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Inoo being an awkward child, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Really Inoo stop being so awkward, Takaki trying to step in, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yabu playing distant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziada/pseuds/Lizziada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo Kei felt one of his best friends growing apart as soon as their casual hangouts became even more rare and his invitations were oftenly rejected. Yet ¿Could it be that he is only oblivious to Kota's feelings?. In any case, Takaki wont hesitate to take this opportunity and push away whatever was left of any romantic feelings between the two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh my god germs

It felt like a decade for Inoo Kei, since the last time they had spent some time together. Some genuine, honest, casual hang out. Just him and Yabu. No cameras around them, thirsty of fanservice, making them feel awkward or forced to do anything. He knew Yabu didnt like it. He made it clear that their friendship was something he felt shouldn't be corrupted by the fanbase -Too late, of course-.

-Ko-chan didn't want to interact with me bearing in mind that it would end up being to the fangirl's amusement- muttered Inoo to himself -¡¿But why on earth is he avoiding me outside the set?! -.

Suddenly the bathroom went quiet as if anyone else in there had vanished. Which, unfortunately to Kei, wasn't the case. It was until the rest of JUMP, minus four other members -Yabu included, thankfully-, began staring at him through the mirror that he could feel their presence again. _I didn't mutter that ¿Did I?_

After about 10 seconds of awkward staring and silence. Give or take. Arioka Daiki decided to question what had just happened. Since no one else could find the proper words to even being with.

-Umm, Inoo-chan. ¿What was that just now?- Asked Arioka

-¿What?- Questioned back Kei. _¿Am I seriously aiming to pretend I didnt just casually yell about not getting attention from my friend? I'm pretty sure this bathroom has an echo. My voice isn't so hard to tell from the others'. It sounds as if I didnt finish my journey through puberty_

-¿Are you actually trying to play fool right now? You do know this bathroom has an echo ¿Right? - Questioned Takaki Yuya from the inside of one of the stalls, as he changed outfits.

-Of course I do. It's not like if I hadn't been in this bathroom before. I know this bathroom just like I know the palm of my hand. I could live here- This time he spoke rapidly and nervous. It wasnt until he finished this last phrase to start up another that he realized he was rambling and turning everything a lot more awkward, if that was even possible.

No one else said anything after that. Once more they all found themselves at loss of words to answer or question Inoo Kei's strange behaviour. This time felt longer for all of them.

-¿Could it be that you're not feeling well, Inoo-chan?- In the end It was up to Okamoto Keito to break the silence this time around.

-Ah! Now that you mention it I did wake up with a bit of a fever- He answered almost inmediately _God bless Britain_ \- I should probably head home inmediately now that we are done. Thank you all for your work. We did great today. Let's make the fans happy. See ya! Have a good weekend- As he was about to leave, Daiki reached out to grab his arm and pull him back inside. With the extra strenght he got from Keito's help, they managed to sit him down despite his futile struggling. _Damn it Britain_

\- Hey! Wait up! ¿How come you were sick and didn't tell us? -

\- How irresponsible Inoo-chan. Not only you spent the whole day working instead of resting, which could've lead to you passing out while filming. But also spent the whole day spreading germs to all other members.- Yuya came out, wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a parka. ¿Did Takaki seriously just waste 30 minutes of his "precious" time picking out his outfit to come out wearing this?¿What was he even doing in there?

\- I'm sorry I...- Tried Inoo to explain before being interrupted by Chinen Yuri

\- We appreciate your hard work Inoo-chan, but you should take care of your health-

\- ¿Should we send him home? ¿What if he starts feeling dizzy and faints in public?-

\- We should drive him there -

\- He is Inoo-Chan after all. He might get lost -

\- Yuyan, he's been taking that same road for a while now -

\- ¿Kidnapped then? ¿What if this dizzy Inoo-chan follows a stranger asking for help to a strange place and we have to pay for him to come back alive?-

\- Eh! Thats too dark Chii -

\- I'm right here guys- Attempted Inoo to remind them as the other members discussed about what should be they do with him as if he were a child. He was starting to regret this white lie and how much trouble it would cause him. And as if things couldnt get any more messy, the rest of Jump entered the bathroom, fortunately big enough to host all 9 members.

Not long ago he had assassinated all conversation with one single phrase that took the killing shot. Now his head was actually aching because of the noise and loud echoing voices, argumenting and explaining the situation to new ones who has just entered the bathroom. Though this one specifically caught his attention. It sounded...


	2. Irony

It sounded...

Annoyed. Yet, the loud, strict voice was not enough to pop Kei's dream bubble. So, as Kota stood before him and scolded, Inoo got back up on his last train of thought from moments before everything turned into complete chaos. _Oh, so now he's here. ¿Weren't you busy? ¿Shouldn't you be on your way out, or working on whatever the hell you told me?. Yeah I wasn't listening. ¿Why should I? If you just keep avoiding me. I could avoid you too. If I wanted to. ¿Should I?._

His train of thought suddenly crashed against a giant rock -¿Or should we say tall?- and there was no way of back in it through simple spacing out. Kota was knelt on the ground, inches away from his face. This was the moment Kei could feel an incoming heart attack. That would be a great excuse to get out of this mess. A "fever" was definitely not working.

His breathing ceased by second and a half when he felt their faces getting even closer. _Seriously ¿Now? From all times._

-His temperature seems fine- Responded Kota to someone's question as a hand was placed on Kei's forehead.

_Oh._

\- Inoo-chan! Snap out of it! - Yelled Hikaru  
\- G-Guys, seriously I'm fine. I just need some rest- Stuttered Kei, noticing the matter was getting out of hand. His hands  
\- You bet. You better call in sick tomorrow Kei. We can't have you passing out anywhere. Seriously, take care of yourself- Said Kota, annoyed, yet again.  
\- Y-Yes, sorry-

And with that he left the, a bit shaky from having his crush kneel in front of his eyes, as charming as always. Kota was always like that. Handsome, charming and caring, like a prince. Always knowing what to do. _This guy_. Thought Kei. _It's no use loving you like this if all of the sudden you decide to grow apart from me. Even as a friend. ¿Why can't I just be with you?._

As if irony was a fist, it decided to take him down with one blow right in the head, and the next morning he had no other option but to call in sick. He had gone to bed completely healthy, and woken up feeling like the world was spinning a lot faster than it should. Every single thing around him was yelling. Not words. Just noise. He couldn't eat, or even hear the F word without gagging. Not that one.

He found himself home alone as usual. Hanging around the living room on his pajamas and colorful unmatching socks. Therefore he had to fend for himself while the headache barely let him stand. _I'll be alright_. He thought, as long as he stayed away from the kitchen.

That wasn't happening, none of it.

The sound of a plastic food container being propped over the counter was enought of a clear warning. There was someone else inside the house with him. He picked up a broom and took slow, silent steps on his way to the kitchen, hoping to ambush the intruder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, the first episodes are kind of unproductive regarding the ship ¿Or maybe too short? I'm still sewing the threads of this story in my head. Don't worry guys, It's all under control


	3. Chapter 3

Cold sweat began pouring from his skin, his fingers tightly wrapped around the pink wooden broomstick, slowly going numb. He took a step forward having his back pressed against the wall for support, head still aching, sight still blurry and each step clumsier than the last one. Regardless of how much he tried to stay in control of his thoughs, his mind would drift off to his bed. How he unconciously longed to dismiss the stranger roaming around his kitchen and return to the seductive warmth of his bed.  
Blinking repeatedly and shaking off his lazy thoughts, Kei continued dragging his socks across the floor on lazy attempt to pull his feet to the kitchen. His gaze fixiated on the stranger's back, slightly visible through the small opening on the door.   
  
Unlike the rest of his house, his kitchen was fairly small. His family kept enough space for the basics like home appliances and a few small decorations, mostly souvenirs from their trips. No more than two people would fit comfortably. He supposed that even if the possible robber had wanted to hide, it wouldnt have been an option.  
  
Kei found himself one step away from a situation that could either go terribly wrong or...no, that was probably the only option he guessed. It was that one step, the one step which fell over an orange seed randomly laying around. Both in the wrong place and the wrong moment. That offense to his unfortunate foot caused Kei to jump and whine out of reflex. Startled, the stanger turned around, holding the doorknob and hitting the ill man with the door, sending him bottom first against the ground.

  
-¿Kei?-

BAM.

There went his pink broom.

From his spot on the ground, he managed one blow against the intruder's head before dropping his weapon and starting to back away.  
Taking a step back, the man tripped on the neglected broom, which decided wasn't over with its mission of protecting its owner. Fortunately, having the counter to hold on to, he held from the cold surface with his right hand, and used his left hand keep his balance, placing it on the ground.  
After pulling himself back up on his feet, but keeping one tan hand over the counter until his head stopped spinning from the first blow and he could make sure the next step wouldnt trip over the same broom.

-Ouch! Fuck, Kei, that hurt. ¿What the hell?- Scolded the man as he walked out of the kitchen to meet the owner of the house, his behind sat still on the ground, _-As he was not intending to stand back up any time soon and have his headache make the situation any worse-_ now somewhere near to the couch. The intruder wanted to laugh at the smaller man holding onto a pillow as a shield, but his last method of defense almost broke his skull therefore he decided to take him seriously. Yet when he saw the cellphone he held next to his ear behind the pillow, and heard the panicked mumbling, he disregarded any danger of approaching and attempted to take it from his hands.

-Kota, come quickly! Theres a guy in my apartment trying to steal my food- The stranger just stood there and sighed in distress when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Yabu had enough dealing with Kei's fever, it was the third time this afternoon. Last time he got hit was with a fluffy bunny slipper. This time it wasnt fluffy, it was a broom, a fucking broom, and it hurt. But to be honest, he had enough dealing with everything since yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drying his hands after dealing with the dishes -Few plates and a coffee cup. Being someone who ate like mice and lived by himself, it was rare to be met with much more than that- Kota made his way back to the couch and picked the TV remote from a small table placed before the TV, in which he simultaneously propped his recently made and still steamy tea cup. Finally stretching away any worries that might've been holding his muscles tense, he jumped on the couch resting his elbow on the arm rest. His night was figured, he thought.

A few members of JUMP were having a day off and Yabu just so happened to have a clean page on his schedule for the next day. Therefore he wasnt compromised to any early morning routines. Of course this didnt mean he would slack off, he just wouldnt have to run under any kind of pressure, pretty rare to an idol.  
This also meant he could stay up during the night, watching any late shows that usually wouldnt catch his interest, make some popcorn or maybe relax and read outside to catch some fresh air, rather cold too after midnight but appropriate he thought, for the early days of spring, since their weather was starting to feel warmer. He could also answer his phone, vibrating next to the still steamy cup of lychee tea.   
Kota hissed loudly, cursing. On his way to grab his phone, his knuckles brushed against the _STILL freaking boiling_ cup of lychee. And even though he usually wouldnt rampage upon such silly things, he was allowed to that night. It had been one hell of a rough day, many people didn't hold back on picking his nerves. The number blinking on the screen belonged to one of them. I swear to whoever is listening, it better not be to tell me I do have to work tomorrow after all. He hoped and kind of threatened.  
  
\- ¿Hello? ¿Kei-Chan?- He answered careless of how tired and bothered his voice sounded. Which Kei noticed, but decided to just let it slide.

\- ¿Sup' Kouuuta~?- He said in a childish tone, almost sounding like Yaotome when he wants a favor from his friend.

\- About to go to bed really. So should you, given that you're sick- He lied before scolding.

\- Ahhh how boring of you. I just got done reading the design book Chii got me for my birthday, I'm restless. All this new information is making itself at home inside my brain. Probably arguing with today's shoot information about where they should place its mothers nightstand. They disagree tho. Between traditional and modern, each have different opinions and its hard to get the right enviroment for the newly made couple and their future children. Damn Ko, we need to get on it as soon as we can. Our marriage could be in danger- He rambled.  
  
 _No response._

-¿Ko-chan, did you just fall asleep on me?-.

-What the heck Kei- Both laughed after his dry comment. -I'm genuinely concerned-.

-¿Really? So sweet. ¿But why?-

-Because I know this isn't the fever, this is actually you speaking which is probably beyond repair- Kota laughed

-Hey! Thats so rude!-

This was obviously another one of his usual late night calls, he would do this whenever he felt lonely. At first he thought it was only him, but talking to Dai-chan and others, he found other victims. Despite the fact that all of his calls were basically random in content no matter who he was talking to and they could happen any day of the week-Some of them even during Kei's own late night studies. ¿How could he concentrate on both things at the same time? It was a mistery-, at any hour, god say how unholy to be awake at, no one ever mentioned being annoyed by these. It was natural and sometimes expected by the whole band during unproductive nights. It was almost weekly event, to hang around their phones, expectant of their lucky call. At first Kei wasn't aware of how everyone was making such a big deal out of his spontaneous calls, but as soon as he found out, they began making a schedule, so everyone would know when to expect their calls. This, of course, lasted no longer than a week. " _Guess it can't be helped_ " everyone agreed, but the raven haired man just knew it wouldnt be as fun for him if they weren't spontaneous.

Kota was unconciously starting to relax with this call, and his cold tea was beggining to dissappear. He bit his tongue and just drank it, yes, cold. He just didnt care anymore, he couldn't resent a cup and then tell Kei he was beyond repair. Both of them were separately messed up.  
He was expecting to be a lot more stressed talking to Inoo Kei after a whole day avoiding him, only to end up scolding him before they went home. But, of course, once again, it had to be him. His "guilty pleasure". No, not like that, he meant to use that expression because he knew how much he liked talking to Kei. They got so used to each other he could read him like a book and lighten his mood by pressing all the right buttons if he really did try. Which made him hesitate everytime he lied about being busy or having to go somewhere. He knew what felt right and what felt good. What he was doing was only right.   
His phone calls, though, were just out of question. It was rare to turn down Inoo Kei's late night calls, no matter how much he had to lie to his friend, they would keep it going.

-So, given that I'm probably keeping you from having a peaceful night of sleep and soccer dreams- He chuckled, then continued. -I must ask. ¿Didn't you have a free day tomorrow?-  
Busted

-Not really-.

-But only 7 was going to shoot, and I heard you talking to Hikaru about spending the night watching movies- Questioned, skeptical.

-Something came up- Kota answered plainly. Not even excusing himself, Kei didn't ask either, having heard all possible excuses he could come up with. The older member also knew he had used up all of his excuses in the past, and any new one would be futile. As previously mentioned, Kei could see through him most of the times, or at least he used to, and they both knew what was happening. One of them just didn't know why.  
-Oh, I see. Since I was gonna have a day off tomorrow too...- He started, hopeful still before Kota cut him off.

-You're sick Kei. It's not like you can go anywhere if we were to hang out-.  
-Right-.

Silence. The brunette was sitting in front of the window after roaming around the house restless through the whole call, he could hear the street through the phone and presume the guy on the other side of the line was standing near his bedroom window too. The sky was dark and cloudy, only a few stars showing through the grey clouds. He could feel the air getting colder and goosebumps rising on his skin.

\- I-I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy again- Broke the silence, the younger male.

-Probably because it's getting cold and you're standing near a window- He stated.

-Heh, yeah, I guess I'll call it a night-

-Me too. Good night, Kei-chan-

His name pronounced so tenderly, he was left standing on the other side of the line, having to take a moment before responding. His pale cheeks slightly flushing and his heartbeat echoing in his chest. He was madly in love with his best friend, and this was one of the many things that couldn't be helped about Inoo Kei.

-Good night,Kou- And with that he hung up.

Obviously, his cheeks werent flushing because of his crush, and his face wasnt heating up because of his tender voice. He should've known.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night.  
  
Ring!

The tall man turned around under the sheets lazily, not even dreaming about answering his phone. He felt like whoever was calling him at such unholy hours was either one terribly bored, insomniac prankster, or drunk Takaki .

Ring!

No.

Ring!

It's probably just Hikaru or drunk Takaki.

Ring!

They were pretty persistant. His eyes were now open and welcoming the first rays of sun entering his room through the window, squinted enough to make it look like he didnt even have any eyes. But he was still not answering.

Ri-

-¿Hi?- This was ridiculous.

-Kota come quickly!-

-¿Kei? ¿What now? It's 4 am in the-...-

-Kota please, theres someone in my house- Interrupted the other man, pleading in despair.

And in one jump, he was out of bed, on his way to defend his friend. He should've known better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Kei, let go of the pillow-

-¡Get out of my house!-  
He wasn't having this, heck no, not again. The first time he knelt carefully in front of him, persuaded him into letting go of the pillow and spoke gently, leaning close while pulling off one of his warmest smiles for Kei to recognize, not close enough to scare him though or make him uncomfortable. After convincing his friend, he would help him up the stairs back to his bedroom, and repeat all steps when he came down a second time. The third time he got hit with a pink broom, he wasn't having it. Cupping his face and forcing him out his hiding spot, he knelt before him and got their faces inches away from each other, staring at him straight in the eye. The pale boy simultaneously dropped the phone and stopped shaking, blinking a couple times.  
-¿Kota?-

-Bingo- He nodded, picking him up over his shoulder like a bag and carried him upstairs. His bag just silently clung onto his waist as they made their way upstairs, too dizzy and confused to complain, or maybe too embarassed. Next time, Kota would hide all the pillows he thought Kei could reach from the living room and keep an eye on the pink broom. He would have a plan, wanted to have it figured, he wanted to make sure there wouldnt be any new surprises or items. Unfortunately, every time he felt things were figured or under control, bad luck would come over and play him again. This time, in the form of a tall man, with long hair and unreadable intentions.


	4. The disgraceful nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm sorry if Yuya is a bit too sharp and thats OOC. I am also sorry I took so long, I translated a few things to and from spanish here after reading Kota's description of Kei to my friends

Kota finally rested with his long legs extended over the couch bending a little against the armrest, while holding a bag full of ice on his forehead. Everything was a lot more peaceful now that Kei was sound asleep, well fed and tied to the bed with a scarf. The improvised nurse decided to end the long running gag after entering his friend's bedroom with a tray of food and getting recieved by a 856 page exterior design book, birthday present from Yuri. Probably the one told mentioned during their midnight call. It was a mistery to him though. His friend wasn't particularly strong, adding that up the fact that he was sick. _¿Where does he get all that energy from?  
_  
Maybe he snapped a little and threatening to secretly use spinach on his soup if he didnt stop protesting was a little too rough, but the allegendly ill man sure seemed to be getting better with his nursing methods. _¿Is he really sick? The guy's too strange, I give up._   
  
However, Yabu Kota was a collected man, responsible and caring. After a short "Time Out" with the purpose of regaining his characteristic patience, heading back upstairs to check if his restrained patient needed anything.   
But no, as he entered the room the pure sound of soft breathing and slight snoring, tainted in nonsense mumbling let the nurse know someone was sleeping soundly, lulling his heart to slow down its pace before skipping several beats at the sight of an angel. In his eyes, Kei was one.   
Kota sighed from the bottom of his lungs letting out a nice guilty feeling, feasting his eyes on the soft figure of his long lasting crush, taking in every single detail to find anything new. He didn't need a map to find the most appealing features of Inoo Kei. From head to toe and inside out the mysterious pianist was a common topic of rumination to keep him busy every day. Finding the pieces to his a living puzzle and finding himself captive as well. Much like he was at the moment. Watching instensely the way his pale lips parted with every breath in the same way they did when he focused onto something, as if they were meant to speak and then quietly shut again, plump and tempting.   
He wanted to stop staring at him in such a creepy way, but couldn't help himself from traveling up and down his anatomy with just his eyes. Taking interest in his messy hair, dark and usually fluffy, covering his forehead and sliding down on one side as he shifted to find a comfortable position. Kota's breathing stopped for a moment and his muscles went tense and stiff. This lasted until the patient stopped moving and it was certain that his intention wasn't to wake up. There was a another sigh before he continued analizing Kei. Focused now on his pale skin, more than usual from his condition. He always imagined it would be warm and soft to his touch, pleasing to navigate with his hands, or maybe even his lips, in the search for any sensitive spots that would light up his cheeks and reward him with sweet pleading noises. Those heard during their most loving nights, only in dreams.  
He craved those noises, that skin, those lips. Nibbling on his lower lip and feeling guilty for doing so, they werent oblivious to how this passionate and melancholic need for each other was mutual, yet only one side realised how much of an obstacle it'd be if they actually came down to it.   
The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts and causing the sleeping man to shift again in his sleep. Kota sprinted downstairs heavily startled and fixed himself -W _hich meant taking breathing exercises to act normal, or at least not as suspicious_ \- before opening the door.   
-¿Yabu? Dude, you look terrible-

Takaki used his foot to stop the door when Yabu tried to shut it in his face and chuckled.   
  
_Calm and collected,_ Yabu thought. __  
  
-I'm just kidding, geez. Dont be so harsh- Yabu stepped aside as Takaki stepped in. -¿Who would say? It's rare to see you in such a pissy mood. Y'know, being at Inoo's and all-

Calm and collected.  
Takaki paced around the living room, finding the lack of pillows in a house he was used to visiting already pretty strange, as well as the bended broomstick hanging over the door outside the kitchen, a bit too high for the owner to have placed it there, didnt look like part of the decoration. -And apparently, spending the night- Kota didn't make a single noise, yet the blonde guy could almost feel a thousand and eleven thoughts and questions coming from the inside of his head. -I'm not an idiot, you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday at the rehearsal. Those dark eyebags too. Dont underestimate a Bakaki-.

-¿Why are you here?- Cold and stoic. He had been friends with Takaki for a while, and it wasn't that they didn't like each other, unlike the current density of their dialogue, flooding the room predicted. But he already knew the answer to his own question. Yuya had feelings for their random friend, and he knew why the long haired guy adopted such a passive-agressive tone to his voice when his "oponent" had opened the door. They were jealous of the same guy. Both had plenty of reasons to be.   
Kei loved Kota and this wasn't a secret, but he trusted Yuya and would rant to him every now and then about getting rejected to go somewhere, sometimes he would invite him as a second option. But title like that wasn't fitting the guy who'd turn his frowns into honest smiles, and spend their nights holding his hand, holding the pianist while he shed drunken tears and spilled his broken hear out. Then take him to his own home, so Kei's family wouldnt have to see those red puffy eyes.   
Both were jealous of the same guy. And Kota did have enough reasons to be, but regardless of how many, none felt to be right coming from the guy who brought tears to his best friend's eyes. At least thats what Takaki thought and couldn't forgive, but wouldnt tell Yabu despite of how much he wanted to, or needed to. So he just limited himself to answering his question.

\- I just came to check up on Kei. He told me something about his family going out on a trip to visit someone or something like that, and I thought I'd come over to see if he needed anything- Then he grinned. - Apparently he already hired a nurse-.

-Oy!-.

-Hey, Yabu, It's okay if you wanna consider this as a part time job, or as your new quest in life. I won't question. I can tell the band, give them the good news-.

-Stop fooling around! ¿What are you, Hikaru?- Yabu laughed while whacking his head lightly.

Suddenly they were joking, talking about Yabu's life and whether he should pursue a new dream. They were still comrades having a thick past as Johnny's boys, and still appreciated certain traits from each other, such as Takaki's hability of warming up the mood. Of course, compared to Hikaru's, the famous comedian of JUMP, it wasnt as noteworthy. To the leader of BEST, it was a fact already which had been useful to them in the past.   
Their laughter didn't take long to fade and was replaced by complete silence. While the oldest members of JUMP opened their mouths to start speaking again, probably at the same time in a messy manner, the sound of something, or rather someone rolling down from the bed upstairs making creaky noises with the springs, and then landing on the ground interrupted their attempt to dialogue. Kota's heavy sigh was almost a reflex, Yuya had no idea what was happening. -¿Shouldn't we go check?- He asked.  
Kota looked at him and sighed again, nodding. He took an improvised pillow helmet secured with a scarf, handing it over to the puzzled guy. It wasn't helping that he didn't even bother to speak, or explain why, but he already knew that. This joke had become boring and painful long ago. They both held metal trays found next to the couch -Placed there by Kota just in case- as shields and went upstairs. The clueless guy was still clueless and not questioning anymore, waiting to see what was this all about once they entered the room.  
When the disgraceful nurse opened the door, he found Kei sitting on the floor with a slight dust of confusion and sleep in his eyes threatening to shut , the scarf ripped in two and still tied around his wrist, the other half still securing his other hand to the left side of the bed. No one said anything, the nurse was too tired, the visitor was spechless and the patient ceased his sleepy mumbling. Then the latter looked up in surprise.

-Ah! Yuya! ¿What are you doing here?- And Kota was done. _¿How come he can tell Takaki from a burglar? I bet it's the hair ¿Isn't it? It's too long and particular._ He left the tray over the desk and went downstairs while "Yuya" was still silent, his mind drifting off to many weird places.

-Oy! Yabu! Come back here! When I assumed you spent the night here I assumed you spent the night looking over Kei. ¿What kind of things were you guys doing after all?-

\- Okay! First off!-With that Yabu was back. - ¡Don't get the wrong ideas! -.

-¡Exactly!- Agreed Kei.

-Go back to bed, you're sick- Both older members ordered, one of them slightly more kind than the other, and he did as he was told, turning his attention to the new task of untying his captive wrist.

-Second of all, I don't mean to kick you out but Kei hasn't been getting enough rest and I didn't even get the chance to call his doctor. I don't know where his family went either...-

-They're in the USA- He was cut off. _¿How does he know?_. Yuya then continued. -I told you Kei has been rambling about it lately. He'd be home alone all week- _Oh, of course he'd tell you. Okay, chill Kota, you have no right to be angry this time._

But then. -¿What's with that face? You can imagine he would've told you if you didn't keep avoiding him- Now he did have the right to be angry.  
Kei had gone back to sleep, giving up on his wrist and their conversation. It was rather predictable how things could go from those arguments ever since Yuya became closer. BEST would usually have this resentful mood stuck to their conversations as well parting from the oldest three members. Those awkward passive-agressive arguments no one wanted to witness.  
And while it was satisfiying to think Kota could be jealous of the pretty boy's interactions with "cool" Takaki Yuya, something like that was too foolish. Friends was the term they used to define themselves, and thats all they were.   
Of course, the peak of their love triangle was as clueless as he could be.  
  
\- This isn't the right time for this Takaki-

-¿Isn't it always a bad time for you?- Such sharp comments and rare as well were showing off his anger. Glad as he could be from having Kei hang out with him, this passionate feeling of devotion wouldnt let him celebrate just yet. Being as spontaneous as any respectable grownup could be he'd let this selfish guy know it wasn't in his right to keep a heart on hold, only to be broken again.   
Kota was losing his patience, he'd slept only until Kei woke him up and the stinging pain from the bruises on his forehead weren't helping his temper. The patient was, at last, back to sleep, and snapping in front of him wasn't a good idea, not like he would. Calm and collected. He kept repeating to himself, louder and faster in his mind. As soon as his mouth gaped to let out the first word of an unfinished sentence, the soft mumbling from when he first entered the room refilled his lungs with a relaxing air and It was enough of a reminder how times weren't rewarding a discussion. Yuya could be really helpful.   
He motioned both should exit the room and so they did, quietly closing the door. Downstairs a new topic came up, and instead of hostile this time Kota's voice rang a deep friendly tone. In their next argument they agreed to a short schedule. 5 hours each, switching between taking care of their friend and attending to their own needs, cooking, also mostly and basically making sure the house was still in one piece and pillow free.  
  
Things got easier for the improvised nurse now that there were two.   
  
The pianist never left his room, instead, the three friends fixed a small camping table inside the bedroom to keep him company. Dinner was cheerful and lit at plain view. However, few things were said earlier compared to what an actual fight would've had in store, yet they still lingered, along with whatever their minds pictured the other would tell, followed by an answer, writting an entire debate in their heads each time the table fell silent. During the night everyone slept soundly in that same bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> (So far the main ship will be Inoo Kei x Yabu Kota with some Takaki Yuya x Inoo Kei there making things harder for everyone. But there will be mentions of Yamajima. And, in the future, having your comments in mind, maybe there will be other ships thrown into the batch)


End file.
